1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a server enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Many servers include an enclosure and a plurality of elements mounted in the enclosure. The enclosure includes a panel having a plurality of openings for receiving cables or guiding airflow. However, openings can weaken the panel, thereby affecting the structural integrity of the enclosure.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.